Ciúme
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: A ligação entre Castiel e Dean não era nem metade da ligação que Sam tinha com o irmão – a ligação deles que era realmente forte. - PWP, slash, wincest, presente para KuchikiRukia.13.


**N/A: **Nee, desculpa, eu tentei MESMO escrever a NC que você me pediu, mas simplesmente não tá saindo. .-. Decidi lhe dar algo e, quando eu me inspirar, eu termino as duas fics que comecei e dedico a você. Te amo muito, e desculpe por eu não ser tão pervs e taradz quanto você na hora de escrever fics. ;; q

**Fanfic dedicada à Kuchiki Rukia.13. Escrevo com os nossos meninos, pois foi graças a eles que nos conhecemos.**

**Ciúme**

Sam estava com ciúmes. Claro, afinal, Castiel não aparecera quando o chamara, mas quando _Dean_ o chamava, ele vinha. E o anjo ainda falava que tinha uma ligação profunda com Dean.

Antes que pense errado, Sam sentia ciúmes de Dean. Ele era _seu_ irmão,_ sua_ razão de viver. E aí aparecia Castiel e fala da ligação deles? A ligação entre Castiel e Dean não era nem metade da ligação que Sam tinha com o irmão – a ligação deles que era realmente forte. Então graças a isso, Sam não acreditava na audácia do anjo de falar uma coisa daquelas. Primeiro ele não aparecia quando Sam o chamava e agora falava sobre a ligação com Dean.

Sam nem ao menos tentou esconder o ciúmes.

E foi graças a isso que, quando finalmente resolveram o 'problema' com Balthazar, Sam precisava mostrar ao irmão que ele pertencia ao mais novo. Foi difícil no começo, com Dean perguntando se ele estava bem e com aquele papo de 'você esteve no inferno'. Por mais que Dean estivesse preocupado – e Sam realmente entendia sua preocupação – o que o moreno mais queria era simplesmente amar o irmão – como antigamente, como antes de ser levado para o inferno e antes de Dean viver uma vida feliz com uma mulher e uma criança.

Por isso, naquela noite, no hotel que haviam parado, Sam se deitou na mesma cama que Dean – mesmo sendo uma cama de casal, pequena demais para os dois homens. O mais velho deixou-se ser embalado pelos braços do maior, enquanto Sam o abraçava possessivamente por trás. Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, apenas aproveitando aquela calma que um proporcionava ao outro.

"Aquilo tudo foi ciúmes?" A voz do loiro se fez ouvir, quebrando o silênico. Sam, ao invés de responder, começou a beijar de leve o pescoço e o ombro do irmão – beijos suaves, mas ao mesmo tempo querendo marcar território. Dean suspirou, aconchegando-se melhor no irmão. "Eu só me pergunto se o ciúmes era de mim ou do Cas." Sam soltou uma risada pelo nariz, parando os beijos momentaneamente para tentar olhar para o mais velho.

"Não sei, por quem será?" Sam falou, irônico, passando uma mão pelo tórax de Dean, o que fez o loiro se arrepiar. O moreno continuou com as carícias, beijando, mordendo e sugando o pescoço e ombro do mais velho enquanto arranhava, apertava e beliscava o tórax do mesmo. Dean aproveitava tudo de olhos fechados, gemendo de vez em quando. Conforme as carícias do moreno aumentavam, o mais velho sentia-se ficando duro, e em certo momento, a única coisa racional que conseguia fazer era afundar ainda mais o quadril no quadril de Sam.

"Sammy, pare logo de brincadeiras." Dean ordenou, numa voz rouca que não passava de um murmúrio. Sam atendeu o pedido do irmão e levou a mão até o membro do irmão, apertando por cima da boxer que usava. Com um gemido mais alto do loiro, Sam tirou a peça íntima do menor e voltou a tocá-lo, dessa vez pele com pele.

Os gemidos que Dean dava eram extasiantes para Sam, que sentiu saudades de tocar o irmão desse jeito e de experimentá-lo e sentir seu gosto – o que significava que o moreno estava ansioso. Ele precisava amar o irmão completamente e mostrar a Dean que ele pertencia a Sam, e apenas a ele. E, além de tudo, Sam precisava ter certeza que Dean só gemeria dessa forma com ele, só se satisfaria com suas carícias, só se entregasse – de corpo e alma – a Sam.

Quando os gemidos de Dean começaram a ficar descompassados, o moreno parou de tocá-lo e tratou de tirar a própria boxer, levando dois dedos para a boca do irmão, que logo os envolveu e começou a sugá-los como se sua vida dependesse daquilo – quase como se estivesse chupando _outra coisa_, o que fez Sam gemer alto.

Não aguentando mais, o mais novo tirou a mão da boca do irmão e foi direto para a entrada do mesmo, começando a forçar um dedo. Depois de um ano sem fazerem sexo, Dean estava quase tão apertado quanto da primeira vez que fizeram amor, e isso deixou Sam ainda mais empolgado, fazendo pressão para o dedo entrar. Ficou movimentando o dedo dentro do irmão para que ele se acostumasse com aquela invasão para, então, colocar o segundo dedo.

Dean gemeu um pouco mais alto, visivelmente desacostumado com aquele toque, mas sem deixar de apreciar cada segundo. Sam, com calma, começou a alargar o irmão, abrindo os dedos para que assim a entrada do loiro ficasse mais apta a aceitar o pênis do moreno. Depois de algumas investidas com os dedos, o mais novo finalmente acertara a próstata de Dean, que além de gemer alto, empinou o quadril na direção do irmão – e foi quando Sam reparou que ele estava pronto.

O moreno se posicionou melhor atrás do irmão e Dean levantou uma perna para facilitar o contato. Pressionando o membro contra a entrada do mais velho, Sam levou uma mão para o pênis do irmão e começou a tocá-lo enquanto o penetrava – dessa forma, Dean se concentraria mais no prazer do que no incomodo.

Uma vez totalmente dentro do mais velho, Sam começou a se mover – primeiro devagar, apenas para degustar daquele belo momento de prazer, e depois aumentando aos poucos, aumentando a intensidade e o desejo e luxúria. Ambos se moviam em sincronia e harmonia – e Sam ficou feliz em perceber isso, afinal, um ano sem se tocarem e ainda com Dean vivendo com Lisa, o moreno temeu que a ligação entre os dois tivesse sido rompida.

E mais uma vez ele pensou na 'ligação'. E essa era a maior prova que Sam e Dean tinham uma ligação ainda maior do que Castiel dizia ter com Dean.

Todos esses pensamentos aumentaram ainda mais a excitação de Sam, e graças a isso ele aumentou a velocidade das estocadas e começou a gemer no ouvido do irmão que apenas gemia em resposta, movimentando o quadril junto do maior para ter mais contato. Em pouco tempo, ambos chegaram ao orgasmo juntos enquanto um chamava pelo nome do outro.

Quando Sam finalmente saiu de dentro do irmão, ele voltou a beijar o pescoço do loiro, só que delicadamente dessa vez. No entanto, logo Dean o tirou de seus devaneios.

"Você sabe que não precisa ter ciúmes, certo, Sammy?" O irmão não respondeu, enterrando o rosto na dobra do pescoço do mais velho, um pouco envergonhado para admitir seu ciúme. "Você sabe que eu sou seu e apenas seu. E o que temos é algo que nada ou ninguém pode interferir." Dean levou uma mão para a cabeça de Sam, fazendo carinho no mais novo. "Mas confesso que gosto de te ver com ciúmes. Heh." Ele riu, fazendo o moreno abrir um sorriso.

"Eu só quero ter certeza que dessa vez nada ou ninguém vai nos separar novamente. Passar um ano longe de você – ainda mais sabendo que você estava feliz com a Lisa... Eu realmente pensei que você a amava mais do que a mim." Dean negou, quase como se dissesse que aquilo era algo impossível de acontecer.

"Por mais que eu tente – e acredite, Sam, eu tentei – eu jamais vou conseguir amar outra pessoa mais do que eu amo você." Sam não tinha respostas àquilo. Ele apenas se sentia fútil e egoísta por sentir ciúmes de Dean, sendo que ele sabia muito bem dos sentimentos do irmão. Mas ciúme era um sentimento humano, não era? Então era o suficiente para Sam se perdoar por sentir tal coisa.

No final, Sam sempre sentiria ciúme de Dean – ainda mais com Castiel e Lisa –, mas ele poderia sempre amar o irmão depois de um surto de ciúme só para comprovar que ele era apenas seu. E todos sairiam ganhando.

"Eu te amo, Dean." O mais novo sussurrou no ouvido do irmão, que apenas sorriu e respondeu:

"Eu também te amo, Sammy."


End file.
